Angelfall 2
by JessaGraystairs
Summary: This is a continuation of angelfall by Howling2themoon. The summary is the same. Read that and then what happens in my story will make sense. I suck at summaries though
1. A New Beginning

**This idea belongs to Howling2themoon and myself**

 **Characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare**

 _Chapter 1_

Clary POV

I head through the building, trying to find something to hold him. If I can't control him, Seraphina is good as dead. _Assuming she isn't already dead._ I thought furiously.

"Stupid angels and their stupid attacks." I mutter to myself. I stop at someone's desk. A roll of duct tape. I stop and look at it closely. I grab it and words appear on it. I drop it with a shriek. It rolls on the ground until the words are facing me. _Be careful Clarissa,_ it says, _angels can be high and holy creatures. Take caution._ I look around me. Nobody there. I knew I wasn't imagining things. A voice had come from the tape. I shakily grabbed the tape again. This time no voices. I made my way back to wear the angel was. Thankfully he was asleep. I bundled up his wings and wrapped them in the cloth. Then I wrapped the cloth in the duct tape.

Jace POV (surprise!)

The girl left me alone. I think she went to go find something to wrap me up. I opened my eyes and saw where I fully was. I was in an abandoned office building. I concentrated on the energy the the girl was giving off. I felt her stop. I envisioned duct tape and put it near her. I felt her pick it up. I sent my thoughts into her mind, reading her name. Clarissa. Her name is Clarissa. I turned my attention back to the duct tape. I envisioned myself saying the words.

"Be careful Clarissa, angels can be high and holy creatures, take caution." A moment after I finished, I heard a shriek. Footsteps came back towards me. I closed my eyes and passed out from exhaustion.

 **Hey guys! Ill add the next chapter asap**

 **school is hard, so cut me a little slack please**

 **later!**

 ***disappears in smoke***


	2. Friends

**Im back! Disclaimer in first chapter and all that stuff**

 _Chapter 2_

Jace POV

I woke up to Clarissa standing over me. She was holding a glass of water. I slowly accepted it, watching her expression, looking for any signs of anger. I carefully sat up and looked at her.

"If we are going to be spending some time together, I should at least know your name." I said with a small smile. She looked surprised at my friendliness.

"My name is Clarissa, but call me Clary." She whispered softly. I smiled at her.

"My name is-" She interrupted me with a gasp. I was confused. Did she know me or something? Her name did sound familiar though. Where have I heard that name before?

"Jace?" She whispered so softly that I could barely hear her.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"Jace," She said a little louder, "Your name is Jace, isn't it?

Clary POV

After I wrapped up the angel's wings, I heard him stirring. I went to get him a glass of water, assuming he needed water. I came back just as he was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and I bit back a gasp. His eyes were gold. Not actual gold, but they looked like gold. I knew those eyes. He blinked in confusion and slowly accepted the water. He sat up.

"If we are going to be spending some time together, I should at least know your name." He said. I stopped for a second when I heard his voice. It was like a memory at the back of my head was nagging for attention. His voice, his eyes, it was like I was dreaming. I had heard his voice before. I steeled myself and answered him. The angel from my past that I couldn't remember.

"My name is Clarissa, but call me Clary." I whispered, hoping he knew me from somewhere like I knew him from somewhere. He smiled a little and that's when it hit me. I know his name!

"My name is-" I interrupted him before he **could** finish.

"Jace." I whispered. He looked shocked.

"What did you say?" He asked nervously.

"Jace," I said a little louder, "Your name is Jace isn't it? He looked shocked.

"I'm right? Aren't I?" I asked. He managed a small nod. I broke into this big grin and then the memory came to me.

*FLASHBACK*

 _I ran ahead of my best friend Jace, my red hair flying in the wind behind me. I heard him call out to me. I turned around and screamed. An angel was swooping down and coming for Jace. I ran as fast as my 9 year old legs could carry me, but it was too late. The angel grabbed Jace and flew away. I screamed and cried until both of our parents came running. When they reached me, I flew into his parents arms._

" _He's gone! An angel took him!" I sobbed. "He's gone!" I cried myself to sleep that night. My best friend was gone._

 _*_ END FLASHBACK*

I resurfaced from the memory to find Jace staring at me. Then I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped away my tears and hoped Jace didn't see them.

"Why were you crying?" He asked me, sounding concerned, "What's wrong?"

I sniffled and composed myself enough to answer him.

" You reminded me of someone, my best friend." I said.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"He was taken by angels 9 years ago today." I hiccuped. Jace was looking at me a little differently now. His jaw suddenly dropped.

"What's your name?" He asked warily. I was confused. I told him name name already.

"Clary."

"No, your full name." I took a breath. Jace and I knew each other's full names. We told each other the day before he was taken. He might still know mine. I inhaled before I told him my full name.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild." I bit my lip and hoped, just hoped, that this was my best friend before me. My best friend, who was taken 9 years ago. Before he could answer I blurted out his full name, not the nickname I gave him when we were 8.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale," I said, "Your name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale."

 **Hey people, I'll add another chapter over the weekend or something**

 **bye!**

 ***disappears in smoke***


	3. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!

**Hey everybody! I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated! I have exams coming up and i have to study :(. I promise i will update ASAP! And a shout out to my beta: ColorGuardianOfTheGalaxy! Thank you! I am also making my Calec one-shot, Forbidden Romance, a story. I'll update that soon too.**

 **Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

 **Love you all!**

 **-Jessa Graystairs**


End file.
